Kagome's Changes
by PurpleTulipp
Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has drastically changed her attitude since that night she left her bag near the well. While trying to figure out what's wrong with her, Inuyasha doesn't realize that he's falling in a deep trap under Naraku's plan.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the Plan

**Hey everyone! It has been years since I've been on this site and I used to write many stories but somehow I've forgotten my account info so I had to create a new one. Bear with me for I haven't written a story in years. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review my story, give me feedback, etc. That motivates me to do better and it makes me happy that you read it :) Enjoy.**

**I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan. hehe**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Plan**

It was a nice cool starry night. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all sitting inside Kaede's hut enjoying a nice meal before bed. They were all talking about the demons they have fought and how they still needed to find a way to find Naraku. Intrigued in the conversation, Kagome suddenly jumped and looked around the room.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"I-I can't seem to find my bag," replied Kagome suddenly looking rather worried. "I know I had it with me when I got here. I must have left it near the well."

"You can't be serious?" exclaimed Inuyasha looking down with his eyes closed. "There's no way you would go to the well this late."

"No, I wouldnt. Which is why you're coming with me Inuyasha" smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha opened his eyes in shock. "Can't you go in the morning?"

"No! I need my bag! Now let's go!" demanded Kagome now looking rather furious. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and got up.

They walked to the well and looked around for the bag. "It's not in here" said Kagome disappointedly.

Inuyasha sniffed around to see if he can smell Kagome's bag. Kagome walked around the forest to see if she can see it but no luck. Suddenly, she heard a sound. She looked to her right side and to her surprise, her bag was lying right next to a tree.

_Well that's strange. How did it even get here? I don't remember heading this way_ thought Kagome. As she reached over to grab her bag, someone snatched it from her. Kagome in disbelief looked up and saw none other than Naraku.

"Hello Kagome" said Naraku showing his evil but calm grin.

Back at the well, Inuyasha sniffed around and suddenly detected the smell of Naraku. "He's in here," said Inuyasha. He quickly ran through the forest following the smell. As soon as he got there, Inuyasha looked around and said " He should be here somewhere. I can smell him."

To his surprise, Naraku's smell went away and Kagome's smell came along. Inuyasha looked straight ahead and saw Kagome walking slowly towards him with her bag in her hands. He noticed Kagome's serious face and asked "Where's Naraku? I smelled him here."

Kagome looked up and quietly said "He wasn't here."

**How is it so far? Let me know please. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Pain

**Well here's the second chapter. Don't hesitate to review my story ;) I'm not sure how many chapters there will be for I can't ever keep a story short. I always ramble on but I'll try and not make it super long where everyone will get tired of it. Like right now how I'm just talking and talking, well typing and typing. **

**I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan hehe **

**Chapter 2: The Pain**

"What do you mean he wasn't here?" asked Inuyasha. "I smelled him! I know he was here."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "No. He wasn't. Let's go back to Kaede. They must be worried."

Inuyasha followed Kagome and looked back at the forest making sure Naraku wasn't there. The forest was pitch dark. He could only hear the trees rustling through the wind. When they got back to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha and Kagome saw that everyone was asleep. Kagome laid down on the floor and fell asleep. Inuyasha on the other hand, sat against the wall and looked over at Kagome.

_I'm sure Naraku was in the forest and Kagome saw him. But why didn't she tell me? Why would she deny it?_ thought Inuyasha. As the night passed by, Inuyasha soon fell asleep and forgot about what happened in the forest.

_**Naraku's castle**_

"Haha. Soon Inuyasha will fall under my plan. That girl is the key to my success on killing him" said Naraku. He was sitting on the ground looking outside a window at the moon. His eyes were glistening with joy with the thought that soon Inuyasha would be dead. He then heard someone come up behind him and turned his head.

"Are you sure this plan won't fail Naraku?" asked Kagura. Her eyes filled with doubt. Naraku looked at her and smiled.

_**Kaede's Hut**_

"Wow what a night. I slept really well" said Sango stretching her arms wide. Everyone barely woke up and was yawning. Inuyasha was outside starring out into space. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha sitting on the grass. She went over to sit next to him and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. Inuyasha turned around and ran up to her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome didn't reply back for the pain was getting worse. Her heart was burning against her chest and made her fall to the ground. Inuyasha held Kagome and carried her inside the hut. Everyone looked at them both and was asking what happened to Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't figure out what had just happened. He lay her down near the fire while Kaede quickly came over to take care of Kagome. Her body was shaking from the pain. Sweat came down her forehead. Her face burning hot.

"Ye need to get out of here. I'll take care of Kagome" said Kaede. Everyone not wanting to leave looked at Kagome and left the hut hoping she was alright.

_This pain! I can't stand it. I don't understand why this is occurring, _thought Kagome. As Kaede placed a warm cloth on Kagome's forehead, she noticed how Kagome was suddenly calm. Her body stopped shivering and her face was back to normal temperature. Kaede gathered her things and left the hut. _I'm feeling better now but somehow I can't move. What is going on? Could it be what Naraku did to me last night? But I can't remember what he did. All I remember was that he smiled and placed something on my chest. But what? As soon as I could move, I'm going to tell Inuyasha about Naraku. Maybe he will know what to do._


	3. Chapter 3 Naraku Takes Over

**Thank you all for the comments. It really motivates me to continue the story. :) As the story goes on, things will become clearer. Trust me. Enjoy**

**I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan hehe**

**Chapter 3: Naraku Takes Over**

"Do you think Kagome will get better soon?" asked Shippo. Everyone was still waiting outside hoping to hear good news about Kagome. Inuyasha on the other hand was sitting on a tree with his eyes closed looking rather pensive.

_I know it has something to do with last night. I'm sure of it. The moment Kagome wakes up I will ask her what happened. I know Naraku has something to do with this,_ thought Inuyasha. Soon he heard Kaede go up to Sango and Miroku to tell them something. Inuyasha jumped off the tree and went up to them hoping it was news about Kagome.

"Kagome seems to be well now. She is still unconscious. Ye can go inside and see her" said Kaede. Everyone looked at each other and ran inside. They saw Kagome lying on the floor with a very calm face. Her eyes still closed. Sango went up to her and held her hand. Shippo and Kirara sat next to her.

"Oh Kagome. I hope you get better soon" whispered Sango looking down at Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and asked "Do you know what happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha deep in thought looked at him and then looked back at Kagome. Miroku went over to Sango and whispered to her. Both Sango and Shippo got up and left the hut with Miroku.

"Come on Kirara" said Sango. Kirara got up and followed Sango outside. Inuyasha was now left alone with Kagome. He went up to her and sat down. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Suddenly, Inuyasha saw Kagome trying to move.

"Inu-ya-sha."

"Kagome. I'm here."

_I must tell him what happened. I must tell him what I remember about last night,_ thought Kagome. Before opening her eyes, Kagome heard another voice inside her head. It was hard to distinguish but they were trying to say something.

_You must not tell Inuyasha what happened. You must kill him,_ said the voice. As soon as Kagome heard the voice clearly, she immediately knew who it was. _Naraku! It's you! What did you do to me?_

_Hahaha. I am now in control of your mind. You now belong to me. You must kill Inuyasha._

_No! I will not allow you to control me. You can't do this!_

_I will and I can. Your mind is now under my control. _

As soon as the voice went away, Kagome opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. I-I"

"What? Kagome can you tell me what happened last night?" asked Inuyasha.

"No! I must not tell you. I must kill you now!" exclaimed Kagome. _What is wrong with me? I didn't want to say that! I can't control my mind! Naraku must be controlling it._

"Kagome what are you saying?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way Kagome would ever say that. Before he said another word, Kagome got up, picked up her bow and an arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"Die Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha took a step back still shocked at what Kagome was doing. Outside, Miroku and Sango heard Kagome yell out something. They looked at each other and ran inside the hut. Shippo and Kirara followed behind. Once getting to the hut, they froze in disbelief. Kagome stood with her bow and arrow pointing at Inuyasha. Before they made another move, Kagome shot the arrow towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4 Kagome Leaves

**Thank you for the reviews. I honestly don't know where this story will go but I'm pretty darn excited when I type it. So here's chapter 4! Enjoy :) Please do continue reviewing this story, give me feedback, etc. Thanks **

**Chapter 4: Kagome Leaves**

_What did I just do! I shot an arrow towards Inuyasha!_ Thought Kagome.

Once Kagome shot her arrow, Inuyasha moved out of the way. "What do you think you are doing Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were shocked at what was happening.

"Inuyasha! What is going on?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know. Kagome suddenly began to act like this" replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you must die!" yelled Kagome now pointing another arrow towards him. Inuyasha couldn't explain what happened to Kagome. Why would she do that? He was certain that Naraku was involved but how did he do it? He didn't want to hurt Kagome. All he could do was move out of the way so the arrows won't strike him.

Eventually Kagome ran out of arrows and it relieved Inuyasha. He turned to face Miroku and Sango whom were still near the entrance. Without Inuyasha realizing it, Kagome began to float. Her eyes turned blood shot red. Her face expression changed from calm to an evil smile. "Haha! Run Inuyasha for I will kill you tonight! I have the power to do so!" yelled Kagome.

_Why would I say that? Naraku needs to stop controlling me but I can't move a muscle of my body. Wait, what is going on now? I feel something warm coming up my throat._ Kagome's mouth opened wide and a shot of purple fire came out aiming towards Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. They jumped out of the way. As much as Kagome was using her powers to kill Inuyasha, he knew that he didn't want to use the tetsusaiga. No one wanted to use their weapons to hurt Kagome but they didn't know how to stop her from attacking Inuyasha. The hut was being destroyed. As Kagome was shooting fire out of her mouth, Inuyasha suddenly had the scent of Naraku. He was there, watching.

Inuyasha stopped to look around and smell where Naraku might be. Before he moved towards the smell, Kagome shot fire at Inuyasha and blew him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku and Sango.

_Oh no! What did I just do? Inuyasha! _As much as she yelled in her thoughts, Kagome couldn't move at all. She could not control her mind.

"Excellent job Kagome."

Everyone turned around to find Naraku right next to Kagome.

"Naraku! How dare you!" yelled Sango.

"Inuyasha you will die. I know you will not kill this mortal girl. You are in love with her. So she will kill you" said Naraku grinning with an evil smile. Inuyasha now angry pulled out his tetsusaiga and striked it towards Naraku. Naraku smiled and before the sword hit him, he vanished.

"Damn he vanished" whispered Inuyasha. He then turned around and saw Kagura smiling at them.

"Yo" said Kagura. Inuyasha moved his sword pointed it at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Inuyasha. You hurt me and this mortal girl will get hurt as well." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome now with a calm, gentle face. She looked normal but her eyes showed no emotion.

He put his sword down and yelled "What did you do to Kagome?"

Kagura smiled, grabbed a feather from her hair and threw it up into the air. She got on the feather and said "Let's go Kagome." Kagome looked over at Kagura and got on the feather with her. A gust of wind blew around everyone and before anyone noticed, they were gone.

"KAGOMEEEE!" yelled Inuyasha. He looked up at the sky and ran after them.

Miroku looked at Sango and said "We should go help him. This does not look good." Sango agreed and got on top of Kirara. Shippo followed her and jumped onto Kirara. They went to Inuyasha into the forest but couldn't find him.

"Where could Inuyasha have gone?" asked Sango. Miroku looked around and then heard a sound. They both looked at each other and followed the sound.


	5. Chapter 5 Naraku's Distraction

**Well here's chapter 5! Enjoy. I already have another idea of a story that will hopefully entertain you all :) It'll be funny. I'll give you a hint: it will involve the following people; Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Let me just say that everyone will act differently ;)**

**Chapter 5: Naraku's Distraction**

"Inuyasha must be here somewhere!" yelled out Miroku.

"Straight ahead!" responded Sango. "Let's go Kirara!" Kirara let out a loud roar and ran through the forest. Once getting there, Sango and Shippo saw Inuyasha with his sword out pointing it towards Kagura.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku. "Where's Kagome?"

Before making a move, Kagome jumped next to Kagura on top of a rock and shot another arrow towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and yelled out "Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!"

_Inuyasha! I'm trying! _thought Kagome.

_Hahaha. Your mind won't stop being under my control until Inuyasha is dead. Now kill him! _said Naraku's voice inside Kagome's mind. Another arrow was shot towards Inuyasha and it was blocked by the tetsusaiga.

"Where did Kagome get her arrows from? I mean didn't she run out earlier?" asked Shippo hiding behind Sango.

"Naraku must have given her some more. He really wants Kagome to kill Inuyasha. He must be controlling her" said Sango now worried. No one knew how to stop Naraku from controlling Kagome. No one knew how to save her. Naraku was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha was tired of avoiding Kagome's arrows. He needed to do something immediately. Suddenly, the ground was trembling and Inuyasha looked over to his left. It was a demon.

The demon was tall, wide, and shaped like a human. It was covered in dirt from head to toe and it had no face only a mouth. The demon let out a loud roar that thundered in the forest. "Ha. This will be easy" said Inuyasha. He jumped up, held the sword up and stroked it against the demon's stomach. To his surprise, the demon didn't die. Inuyasha just went through the stomach and made a hole. The demon laughed and filled the hole up again.

"Damn. This demon is made out of dirt" said Inuyasha.

Miroku saw that Inuyasha wasn't able to destroy the demon so he went up to him and said "This isn't a real demon Inuyasha! It's an illusion that Naraku made. I'll get rid of it." Miroku then got his staff and threw some spells towards the illusion. The illusion roared out loud and exploded blowing dust everywhere.

"Seems like my plan is going smoothly" said a voice behind them. Everyone turned around to find Naraku standing right next to Kagome.

"Naraku!" yelled out Inuyasha looking more furious than ever.

Naraku smiled and said "Inuyasha. I thought you'd be almost dying by now. It seems like Kagome isn't doing a good job." He turned to face and got her by the throat. Kagome still showing no emotion was lifted off the ground while Naraku was squeezing her throat.

"Let go of her!" yelled Inuyasha. He held his tetsusaiga up high ran towards Naraku.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Inuyasha. If you hurt me, I will make sure this mortal will die," said Naraku smiling. He held up Kagome even higher.

_Let go of me! Inuyasha! _thought Kagome. _I still can't move!_

"Damn you," said Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome's face still emotionless. _At this point I don't care what I do. I just want Kagome to be safe, out of Naraku's hands._ Inuyasha ran up towards Naraku once again and striked his tetsusaiga straight at Naraku's body.

Naraku's body split into pieces and spread everywhere. Kagome's body was let go from Naraku's hand making her fall straight to the ground. "Ha. That'll show him," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome's body lying on the ground and heard Naraku laugh.

"Do you think you can defeat me that easily?" said Naraku. His body pieces were dragging across the grass putting them together to create Naraku's body once more. His arm grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm which made Inuyasha furious.

"Oh no you don't! Iron reaver soul stealer! " yelled Inuyasha. Naraku's arm exploded into many pieces letting go of Kagome once more. "Kagome. Are you okay?" Kagome didn't reply.

"She is under my control. Kagome kill Inuyasha!" said Naraku. Kagome's body got up and attacked Inuyasha with some fire. Inuyasha flew across the ground.

_Inuyasha! No!_ yelled Kagome inside her mind.


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking Free

**Okay so here's chapter 6. I decided to finish the story and publish it all today. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Chapter 6: Breaking Free**

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sango and Miroku. As much as they wanted to help out, they couldn't for this was already between Inuyasha and Naraku. They also didn't want anything to happen to Kagome.

Naraku laughed while Inuyasha was on the ground, breathless. "You won't get away with it Naraku" said Inuyasha slowly getting off the ground. Once getting up, Kagome pointed her bow and arrow towards him and shot him. Inuyasha screamed and fell down to the ground.

_Inuyashaaa! No! I have to break through Naraku's control. I have to go to Inuyasha! _thought Kagome.

"Hahaha. Looks like Inuyasha is dead. Kagome killed Inuyasha" laughed Naraku. Sango and Miroku stood in shock. Did they just lose two friends?

_Kagome. Kagome._ came a voice inside Kagome's mind. _Kagome. I need you. _

_Inu-Inuyasha? Is that you?_

_Kagome. Break free. Beat Naraku to this. You can do it. I need you by my side._

_Inuyasha. I can't. _

_Yes you can. You have to. _The voice disappeared.

Kagome fought in her mind trying as hard as she could to make at least one muscle in her body move. She tried to move her lips but couldn't. Her body felt heavy and couldn't move anything.

"Inu-" suddenly came the voice of Kagome. "Inu-ya-sha."

"Kagome is trying to speak!" said Shippo.

_What is this I feel? I feel a burning down my body, _thought Naraku. _It must be the mortal. She must be trying to break free. I cannot allow that._

"Inuya-sha" said Kagome. _I'm breaking free! _


	7. Chapter 7 He Vanishes

**Chapter 7: He Vanishes**

"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha still lying on the ground with an arrow through his chest.

"Inuyash-a" said Kagome once more. _I know I can do this. I'm almost free._

Miroku and Sango waited there hoping Kagome would break free from Naraku. They looked over at Naraku and noticed that he was looking rather worried.

_Oh no. My body is burning. My curse is backfiring. I cannot let her break free,_ thought Naraku. His eyes wide with surprise.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. "Inuyasha!" _I'm free! _

_She broke through my curse! _Thought Naraku.

Kagome yelling out Inuyasha's name tried to move her body little by little. Her legs slowly began to move, followed by her arms. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. Tears came strolling down her face. Her legs soon began to move more and her body began to feel normal.

"She broke from Naraku's control!" said Shippo. Now more excited, Sango and Miroku smiled as Kagome began to run towards Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha, I'm here. Inuyasha" said Kagome hugging Inuyasha's torso. She looked up and decided to pull out the arrow.

"No! You must not pull it out! He's dead" yelled out Naraku.

Kagome ignored him and pulled out the arrow. Inuyasha suddenly opened his eyes, sat up and saw Kagome. He smiled and said "Kagome. You're okay." Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Oh Inuyasha. I was scared. I needed you" cried Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at her and said "I will never leave you. I'll always be here to protect you."

"I see you're awake. I guess it is my turn to kill you both," said Naraku smiling. Before he made a move Inuyasha jumped up and got his tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha. The bright lights of the wind scar shot out of the sword and went directly to Naraku destroying his body. Smoke surrounded Naraku and soon cleared up.

"He's gone," said Kagome.

"He vanished again," said Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" yelled out Shippo. Everyone ran towards Kagome and Inuyasha and hugged Kagome.

"I can't believe you broke of Naraku's control," said Sango.

"Yes. But how is it that he took control of you?" asked Miroku.


	8. Chapter 8 Normal Again

**Okay so I finally finished this story. I'm surprised it didn't take me so long. I hope you enjoyed reading this. please feel free to leave any comments about this, feedback, whatever you like (no rude comments please). I appreciate you reading my first story in who knows how long haha. I will be typing another story soon. so stay tune :)**

**Chapter 8: Normal Again**

"Naraku took control of my mind. It was the night Inuyasha and I went to go look for my bag. We couldn't find it and so we looked around the forest. I saw my bag sitting near a tree which was odd because I didn't go to that area. Before I grabbed my bag, Naraku took it and then from what I remember, he took out something. It looked like a small round black jewel with smoke around it and he placed it in my chest. From then on I can't remember a thing, only when I woke up in Kaede's hut and had that pain in my chest. I remember everything else but I don't exactly remember what happened in the forest," explained Kagome.

Everyone was sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut and listened with eager on what happened to Kagome.

"Wow. That is pretty scary Kagome" said Shippo.

"Yes indeed," agreed Sango.

"Well you're fine now so you can forget about what happened," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"If it wasn't for you Inuyasha, I wouldn't have broken through Naraku's curse," said Kagome.

Everyone looked confused. "What are you talking about Kagome? I didn't talk to you," said Inuyasha.

"Yes you did! I heard your voice and you actually believed in me! You thought I can actually break through Naraku's control and if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have the strength to do it," exclaimed Kagome.

"I don't remember that. You must have been imagining it, knowing you would," said Inuyasha looking at the wall.

Kagome began to get furious and yelled "I don't imagine things like that! You did say it! Admit it!"

"Why would I admit something I didn't even say!" yelled back Inuyasha.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Looks like they're back to normal," sighed Sango.

"Yes indeed," said Miroku.

"Oh yeah" agreed Shippo.

THE END


End file.
